Seasons and Memories
by Natsu no Sakura
Summary: Berbagai ingatan yang disimpan dalam musim-musim yang berlalu, juga terekam di benak kedua anak manis itu. Kenangan yang mereka bawa bersama, dan menghadapi masa depan yang sama juga— "Hisashiburi da na, Tsubasa."


Seorang anak laki-laki menatap sepasang mata biru jernih di depannya itu. Senyum yang sedikit terpaksa ia keluarkan, seraya menepuk bahu sepupunya yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia tertawa kecil, sembari berkata, "Liburan sekolah nanti, aku akan ke sini, Tsubasa. Tenang saja!"

"_Hontou_?" Anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu menyahut, sedikit menghapus air mata di ujung-ujung permata kebiruannya. Kinose Azusa hanya tersenyum lebar, seraya berujar, "_Hontou_! Nanti kita bisa bermain bersama lagi!"

"Nununu… _arigatou, _Azusa!"

**Seasons and Memories**

**Disclaimer: Starry Sky **©** Honeybee. **_**Quote **_**dari lirik lagu adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing. Dan semua hal lain yang ber-**_**copyright **_**milik masing-masing pemiliknya =)**

**Warning: Chibi Tsubasa-Azusa, AR, **_**plot-twist**_**, alur loncat-loncat, OOC, friendship yang lama-lama jadi sho-ai, typo, dan masih banyak lagi *?***

**Seasons and Memories, **_**hajimeyou**_**!**

Musim semi pertama sejak Azusa mengikuti orang tuanya pindah ke Tokyo. Sekarang, bocah manis berusia delapan tahun itu sedang bermain ayunan sendirian di taman. Rambut hitamnya yang sedikit bertambah panjang—dan membuatnya terlihat sedikit seperti anak perempuan—bergerak liar seiring dengan angin yang menerpanya. Kelopak-kelopak _sakura _masih pada tempatnya, berguguran sedikit demi sedikit. Berhasil membuat Azusa menghentikan ayunannya. Baginya, _sakura _selalu mengingatkan saat di mana ia harus meninggalkan sepupunya itu di kampung halaman mereka. Saat bunga _sakura _juga berguguran, bertebaran di sekitarnya dan Tsubasa. Membingkai momen-momen itu dengan cermat.

Hanya, saat itu, mereka berdua. Dan sekarang, ia sendirian.

Azusa menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Menatap cacahan merah muda nyaris putih yang menari di atasnya. Tanpa sadar, tangannya meraih kelopak-kelopak itu. Dan mata keunguannya pun dibayangi kilasan kejadian dua tahun yang lalu.

_I won't forget the way you waved to me until the very end. _(1)

**~seasons-and-memories~**

Musim panas. Amaha Tsubasa, 8 tahun, sedang menyendiri di depan rumahnya. Memainkan penemuannya dua tahun yang lalu, sebuah alat penyiram bunga. Sebuah kurva tipis terbentuk saat ia melihat alat itu masih bekerja, menyirami bunga-bunga krisan di depannya. Tapi senyumnya sedikit berubah saat ia teringat tentang apa yang terjadi tiga tahun lalu.

"_Akan membosankan kalau kau sama saja dengan orang lain, ne?_"

Sebaris kalimat yang mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya. Yang terkubur oleh stigma buruknya dari kebanyakan orang—aneh, menyusahkan, pengganggu—yang berhasil membuatnya jadi Tsubasa yang menutup diri dan pemalu. Tapi, Azusa berhasil membuka tabir itu. Setidaknya untuk sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

Setidaknya, pada Azusa, Tsubasa bisa membuka diri. Bisa mendapatkan sosok seorang teman yang ia rindukan sejak dulu. Bisa mendapatkan seorang kakak yang baik dan adik yang manis sekaligus. Bisa membuka matanya untuk melihat dunia lebih luas.

Tadinya, Tsubasa merasa dunia begitu dingin. Tak ada yang mau menerimanya. Yang ia dapat hanya kalimat ejekan dan kasak-kusuk bisikan yang menyindirnya. Dan perilaku orang lain yang tidak menerima keberadaannya. Kecuali kedua orangtuanya, kakek dan neneknya yang menyayanginya, ia tak bisa memercayai orang lain. Sampai hari itu tiba.

_The ball I lost and gave up on... The one who found it for me was you, wasn't it? _(2)

**~seasons-and-memories~**

Musim dingin. Sesuai janjinya, Azusa datang ke rumah Tsubasa bersama ayahnya—yang juga ingin mengunjungi kakeknya. Respon sepupunya yang berambut ungu lembut itu sudah bisa ditebak—ia datang, menghampiri Azusa dengan antusias sambil memanggil namanya. Benar-benar tipikal Tsubasa.

"Nuuu—Azusaaa!" seru Tsubasa riang. Iris sewarna langit miliknya bersinar riang. Azusa hanya tertawa melihat respon sepupunya yang lebih muda dua bulan darinya itu.

"_Otou-san, _aku mau ke taman bermain yang di dekat rumah kita yang dulu. Boleh, ya?" pinta Azusa pada ayahnya. Yang ditanya hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengatakan, "Boleh kok, Azusa. Tapi kembalilah untuk makan siang, ya?" Ya, ayah Azusa tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan soal Tsubasa. Menurutnya, Tsubasa memang berbeda dari mayoritas bocah sebayanya, tapi perbedaan itu bukan hal yang buruk. Tapi, ibunya kurang menyukai Tsubasa, entah kenapa. Yah—Azusa tidak terlalu memikirkan soal itu, lagi pula sekarang ayah dan ibunya sudah bercerai. Yang penting, ia merasa nyaman di dekat Tsubasa.

Dan di sinilah mereka, di sebuah taman bermain kecil yang seluruh tanahnya sekarang tertutup salju. Sepasang ayunan kayu, panjat pilar, sebuah ayunan besar dan dua perosotan—salah satunya cukup tinggi, mungkin sekitar dua setengah meter dan yang satunya lagi hanya setinggi satu meter. Sejak mereka berkenalan saat kecil, Azusa dan Tsubasa sering bermain ke sini. Taman ini sedikit tersembunyi, jadi tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui tempatnya. Sehingga, tak banyak anak-anak yang bermain di sana. Ditambah lagi, tidak banyak anak-anak tinggal di sekitar rumah Tsubasa.

Azusa naik ke perosotan tertinggi. Dari sana, ia bisa melihat sebuah bangunan kecil. Anak laki-laki kelahiran 20 Desember itu jadi ingat cerita Eisuke-jiichan, kakeknya sekaligus kakek Tsubasa. Katanya, taman ini adalah bekas taman kanak-kanak. Tapi, sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, taman kanak-kanak itu sudah tidak mendapat murid lagi. Mungkin letaknya yang tersembunyi sedikit menyusahkan? Ah, ia tak tahu.

Tapi, berkat menghilangnya eksistensi taman kanak-kanak itu, tempat itu bisa menjadi tempat bermainnya dengan Tsubasa. Tempat yang tak akan ia lupakan sampai kapan pun.

"Nuu—Azusa! Kamu mau meluncur tidak, sih?" Suara khas Tsubasa memecah keheningan di taman itu. Azusa tertawa sambil menukas, "_Gomen, _ehehe," lalu ia pun meluncur. Disusul Tsubasa yang juga meluncur ke bawah seraya tertawa riang.

_We had so many happy, fun adventures—together in our secret base…. _(3)

**~seasons-and-memories~**

Malam Natal tahun itu juga dihabiskan Azusa di rumah Tsubasa. Malam di mana mereka berdua menggantungkan beberapa kantung berisi kue di pohon Natal yang dibeli kakek mereka sambil tertawa bersama. Malam di mana mereka mengendap-endap ke halaman belakang rumah Azusa untuk melihat bintang. Di mana—Tsubasa lontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. Yang kini belum mereka pahami benar maknanya.

"Nu, Azusa—kau yakin tidak, kalau kita sudah besar nanti, kita bisa saling mengenali satu sama lain?"

"Eh?" Azusa menoleh kaget. Benarkah yang dikatakan Tsubasa tadi? "Tsubasa, aku yakin aku akan bisa mengenalimu lagi. Berapa lama pun kita berpisah, aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Dan aku yakin kau juga sama," lanjutnya sambil kembali melemparkan pandangan ke langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Berhasil membuat Tsubasa kembali ber-'nununu' ria. Azusa hanya tersenyum lembut, memandangi Tsubasa dengan polosnya.

"Tsubasa, kau janji, kan, kita akan memandang langit yang sama? Dan—masa depan yang sama?" gumam Azusa. Tsubasa mengangguk sembari melemparkan senyum polosnya pada Azusa. Dibalas dengan kurva tipis di wajah Sagittarius mungil itu.

Ah, Azusa tak pernah ingin waktu-waktu seperti ini terhenti. Oleh apa pun. Tapi, takdir memang kejam. Tentu saja anak-anak seperti Kinose Azusa belum mengetahuinya. Tapi, seiring waktu, pemilik iris sewarna kecubung itu akan mengerti.

_I want to always by your side… but the reality is cruel. _(4)

**~seasons-and-memories~**

Musim dingin. Ulang tahun Tsubasa yang kedua belas. Saat ini, biasanya, bocah itu akan bermain sendirian di dalam rumahnya. Tetapi, hari ini berbeda. Kenapa? Karena, kita bisa melihatnya duduk di teras rumahnya, sendirian. Tangannya menggenggam sehelai surat yang belum ditempeli perangko. Matanya terus saja memandang ke luar pagar rumahnya. Seperti sedang menunggu sang pengantar surat—

—Dan sepertinya ia memang menunggunya, terlihat dari responnya saat seorang kurir melewati rumahnya dengan sebuah sepeda hitam metalik, tas suratnya tersandang di bahu kiri pemuda berambut _auburn _yang sedang menuju ke rumahnya itu. "Nu! Nu! _Matte yo!"_

Pengantar surat muda itu menghentikan sepedanya, menoleh, lalu tertawa kecil melihat Tsubasa yang berseru-seru dari balik pagar rumahnya. "Waa—Amaha-kun, ada apa?"

"Nununu~ Aku mau menitipkan surat—boleh, tidak?" Tsubasa menarik-narik ujung seragam sang pengantar surat. Pemuda itu—Sasaki-san, begitulah Tsubasa memanggil kurir bermata cokelat kemerahanitu—mengangguk, sembari turun dari sadel sepedanya dan menghampiri Tsubasa. Lalu, Sasaki pun bertanya, "Kau mau mengirim surat pada siapa, Amaha-kun?"

Tsubasa tersenyum kecil. Sasaki adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa menerimanya juga. Pemuda 17 tahun itu adalah tetangga Tsubasa yang bekerja sebagai pengantar surat paruh waktu di kantor pos terdekat. "Untuk Azusa, nu. Dua hari yang lalu surat darinya sampai, Sasaki-san! Aku langsung mencoba menulis balasannya, nu!"

Sasaki tertawa kecil. "_Saa, _suratnya mana? Aku bisa ditendang atasanku kalau aku terlambat," sahutnya. Tsubasa menyodorkan suratnya, setelah ia menempelkan perangko berwarna putih dan bergambar bunga _sakura _itu. Sasaki mengambilnya, lalu ia pun berpamitan dengan tetangga yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu. Tsubasa pun melambaikan tangannya sambil berseru, "Nununu~ _arigatou, _Sasaki-san!"

Tsubasa kembali duduk di teras rumahnya. Memandangi salju yang turun. Ah, salju memang selalu mengingatkannya pada Azusa—mereka sering sekali bermain di bawah keeping-keping salju yang turun kalau Azusa sedang datang ke rumahnya. Tapi, tahun ini, ia tak bisa datang, entah kenapa. Liburan Natal dan Tahun Baru yang biasanya mereka lewati bersama, tahun ini dilalui Tsubasa sendirian. Malam di mana mereka akan tertawa-tawa melihat kembang api tahun baru, tahun ini dilalui oleh si surai ungu itu sendirian.

Membuatnya semakin ingin meminta pada kakeknya agar ia bisa datang ke Tokyo, menghabiskan liburan di sana bersama Azusa. Tapi, ia sadar, itu sulit. Ia baru dua belas tahun, dan biasanya ibu Azusa akan datang ke rumah sepupunya itu setiap tahun baru. Dan Tsubasa tahu, ibu Azusa tidak begitu menyukainya.

Tsubasa memejamkan matanya. Di hari-hari yang sepi seperti ini, ia akan selalu mengingat Azusa. Lalu merindukan sepupunya itu, merindukan saat-saat di mana mereka masih sering bertemu dan berinteraksi secara langsung. Ia juga ingin berinteraksi dengan anak-anak lain—meski selalu berakhir dengan penolakan.

_But on a day like today, I'm sure that I'll remember you again. _(5)

**~seasons-and-memories~**

"Hei, Azusa-kun," seorang pemuda manis berambut gading muncul di depan rumah Azusa. Sukses mengejutkan bocah bermata keunguan itu, "Waakh! Hayashi-niisan!"

Siswa kelas 3 SMP yang bekerja sebagai pengantar surat paruh waktu itu tertawa melihat respon teman adiknya itu. "Hahaha, tak usah begitu juga, Azusa-kun. Mittsun akan menertawakanmu kalau ia melihatmu seperti ini," cetus pemuda bermarga Tsuchida itu. Ia pun cepat-cepat menyambung, "Ngomong-ngomong, ada surat untukmu, lho!"

Mata Azusa langsung melebar riang. "Surat? _Hontou_?" cecarnya cepat. Hayashi mengangguk. "Dari siapa, Hayashi-san?" tanya Sagittarius mungil itu.

Hayashi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. "Seperti biasa, Amaha Tsubasa-kun," balasnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah surat beramplop biru muda. "Suratnya terlambat sekali, ya? Ahaha, padahal tanggal pengirimannya hanya seminggu sejak kau mengirim surat padanya, Azusa-kun. Yah, di kantor pos sekitar sini sedang banyak masalah, sih," jelas Hayashi sambil tersenyum lebar.

Azusa mengambilnya dari Hayashi, lalu menatap surat itu. Senang, karena sudah hampir tiga minggu surat balasan dari Tsubasa belum sampai padanya. Sebelum ia membuka amplopnya, Hayashi sudah harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya—mengantar surat di sekitar lingkungan rumah Azusa. Maka, anak laki-laki berusia 12 tahun itu melambaikan tangannya pada Hayashi, yang disambut lambaian balik dan senyum khasnya.

"Tsubasa, eh?" bisik Azusa sambil menatap surat itu. Dua jarinya menelusuri lipatan amplop itu, lalu matanya berpindah ke perangko bergambar bunga _sakura _itu. Membuat Azusa ingin tertawa—ia ingat, saat mereka kecil, entah berapa kali mereka bermain di luar saat musim semi baru dimulai dan bunga _sakura _masih menguncup. Dan—tiga tahun terakhir ini—di saat bunga-bunga itu mulai mekar, itu berarti ia harus pulang karena liburan musim dingin akan segera berakhir.

Sayang, tahun ini ia tak bisa menghabiskan akhir tahun yang biasanya dihabiskannya bersama sepupunya itu. Pekerjaan ayahnya sedang menumpuk dan akhirnya, rutinitas tahunan mereka tak bisa dijalankan. Ia mau-mau saja, sih, mengajak Tsubasa ke Tokyo, tapi ia sadar, itu cukup sulit. Eisuke-_jiichan _bisa saja mengantar cucu kesayangannya itu ke Tokyo, tapi ibunya tak akan menyukai ide tersebut.

Berbeda dengan Tsubasa, Azusa memiliki banyak teman, baik di sekitar rumahnya mau pun di sekolah. Sangat berbeda dengan si surai ungu yang introvert dan pendiam itu. Rasanya, Azusa ingin sekali mengajarinya untuk berteman dan bisa lebih aktif di sekitarnya. Ia yakin sekali akan ada orang yang menerima Tsubasa apa adanya—sebagai dirinya yang asli. Masalahnya, adik sepupunya itu masih sama seperti dulu.

Masih kesulitan untuk berteman.

Maka, Azusa berjanji dalam hatinya. Apa pun yang terjadi, apa pun yang menghalangi perjalanan hidupnya, ia akan menjadi penunjuk jalan untuk Tsubasa. Menjadi orang yang mengajarinya untuk berteman dan membuka matanya—dan melihat betapa luasnya dunia ini. Senyum kecil terbentang di wajah manisnya. "Tunggu sampai kita bertemu lagi, Tsubasa. Pada saat itu, aku akan membantumu untuk membentangkan sayap-sayapmu."

_If you should become confused, I will become your guide—_ (6)

**~seasons-and-memories~**

"Amaha-kun!" Seperti biasa, Sasaki berhenti di depan rumah Tsubasa untuk memanggil siswa kelas 3 SMP yang sudah ia anggap adik itu. Ia, yang kini sudah berusia 21 tahun, sedang belajar di fakultas hukum, dan masih bekerja _part-time _sebagai pengantar surat. Rambut cokelat cerahnya kini lebih panjang dan acak-acakan sekarang. Ia bertambah tinggi—hei, ia sangat pendek waktu itu, hanya sekitar 162 cm, dan sekarang tingginya sudah 180 cm—dan ia juga mengenakan lensa kontak hijau tua. Ia sendiri merasakan banyak sekali perubahan pada dirinya—

Tapi pemuda 16 tahun yang berdiri di depannya itu sudah jauh lebih banyak mengalami perubahan dibanding dengannya. Surai ungunya sedikit lebih pendek, dengan sebuah jepitan yang menahan poninya—yang dulu, seingat Sasaki, menggantung begitu saja di dahinya. Mata birunya terasa lebih tajam, tapi tetap polos, khas Tsubasa. Sasaki hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. _Ah, waktu—_

"Nuu—ada apa, Sasaki-san?" tanya Tsubasa, masih sedikit mengantuk. Sasaki tersenyum sambil memberikan sepucuk surat pada Tsubasa. "Ini. Ada surat, dari Seigatsu Gakuen. Kau mendaftar di sana, ya?"

Mata Tsubasa melebar. Seigatsu? Sejak kapan ia mendaftar di sana?

"Ah, _a-arigatou, _Sasaki-san," balas Tsubasa, sedikit tergagap. Surat itu berhasil membuatnya terpaku untuk beberapa detik—dan ketika ia menatap ke luar pagar lagi, Sasaki sudah berlalu. Tsubasa pun kembali menatap surat itu, kaget dan heran.

_Aku diterima di sekolah astronomi? Tapi—siapa yang mendaftarkanku?_

**~seasons-and-memories~**

Hayashi terpaku di depan rumah keluarga Kinose. Tangannya memegang sebuah amplop dengan cap Seigatsu Gakuen. Sama seperti Sasaki, ia juga berubah banyak. Rambutnya sekarang dipotong lebih pendekdan rapi. Ia makin terlihat dewasa—meski tingginya yang hanya 171 cm itu tak banyak berubah—dan ada bekas luka di dekat matanya, bekas luka setahun yang lalu. Kini, ia adalah mahasiswa tahun pertama yang baru saja memilih jurusan alat musik tradisional Jepang, dan sudah meninggalkan pekerjaan lamanya sebagai kurir paruh waktu. Tapi, ada surat untuk Azusa yang tersasar ke rumahnya, dan ia harus memberikannya pada Azusa. "Oi, Azunyan!"

Kinose Azusa keluar, wajahnya sedikit kesal. "Hayashi-niisan! Sudah sering kubilang, jangan panggil aku begitu!" serunya.

Hayashi tertawa, kemudian mengamati Azusa lekat-lekat. _Ia banyak berubah, _batin Hayashi. Rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang dari tiga tahun yang lalu, membuatnya terlihat makin feminin. Mata keunguannya masih sama, meski sorotnya terlihat lebih dewasa. Dan poninya, meski sama seperti tiga tahun lalu, terlihat lebih panjang, hampir mencapai matanya.

"_Ee? Doushite?" _Azusa menatap Hayashi aneh. Hayashi tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Azusa-kun! Hanya—" ia menyerahkan surat itu. "Ini. Untukmu."

"Aa, Seigatsu, ya? Kenapa malah sampai ke tempatmu, Hayashi-niisan?" tanya Azusa heran. Hayashi mengangkat bahu, sama herannya dengan Azusa.

"Err—sepertinya aku harus pergi, eh? Aku ada kuliah jam sepuluh nanti," cetus Hayashi, menunjukkan jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi itu. Azusa hanya mengangguk, lalu melambai pada Hayashi. Setelah itu, ia menatap surat itu. Lalu, Azusa pun membukanya.

_Aku diterima, eh?_

Jalan hidup yang sama menghampiri mereka berdua—sama dengan keinginan polos mereka tujuh tahun yang lalu. Persis sama—

_I always wanted to watch the same future together with you…._ (7)

**~seasons-and-memories~**

Hari pertama masuk sekolah di Seigatsu Gakuen. Sesosok pemuda berambut ungu lembut berjalan memasuki pelataran Seigatsu. Jemarinya memainkan sebuah kotak yang terlihat aneh, dan di telinganya terpasang sepasang _headphone silver-_oranye. Seragam yang dikenakannya berbeda—ia justru memakai sebuah _vest _biru tua berlengan panjang dengan ujung lengan berwarna hitam dan ungu.

Sementara, ada juga seorang siswa baru yang mengenakan seragam Seigatsu lengkap, sama dengan semua murid yang lain. Rambut kelamnya tertiup angin lembut, dan ia terlihat asyik memandangi kelopak-kelopak _sakura _yang berguguran di sekitar Seigatsu Gakuen. Kedua sosok itu sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, hingga—

Bruk—

Keduanya saling bertabrakan secara tidak sengaja. Tsubasa melepas _headphone-_nya, kaget. Sementara Azusa berbalik dengan cepat, dan mata _amethyst-_nya terpaku pada sosok Tsubasa. "_Are?"_

"Ee, kau Tsubasa, kan?"

"Kau—Azusa, kan?"

Dua kalimat itu terlontar bersamaan. Bersamaan dengan sorot kaget di mata mereka yang berubah menjadi sorot yang sulit dijelaskan. Entah apa namanya, tak ada yang tahu. Bahkan mereka pun tak tahu.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah perasaan hangat yang sudah lama tak mereka rasakan keluar. Tanpa mereka sadari, Azusa sudah memeluk sahabat sekaligus sepupunya itu, bibirnya menguntai sebaris kalimat.

"_Hisashiburi da na, _Tsubasa."

_I believe we are fated to be together. (8)_

**~Owari~**

**Disclaimer lagu:**

**(1), (3): Secret Base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~ (Kayano Ai, Tomatsu Haruka, Hayami Saori)  
>(2): Sakura Addiction (Kondou Takashi, Toshinobu Iida)<br>(4): Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari (Supercell)  
>(5): Utakata Hanabi (Supercell)<br>(6): Michi ~To You All~ (Aluto)  
>(7), (8): If (Kana Nishino)<strong>

****... *ngeflame cerita sendiri lagi* Ini apaan, ya? *pundung*

Ah, otanjoubi omedettou, Kinose Azusa-kun! Sebenarnya ulang tahunnya Azusa itu kemarin, tapi baru bisa post sekarang. Dan-fic ini kok, kayaknya makin dibaca makin gaje, ya?Ah, kemampuanku sepertinya menurun... *bricksmyself*

...Abaikan rambling di atas. Apakah ada yang bersedia me-review cerita (abal) ini? F-flame juga nggak apa-apa- *kabur*


End file.
